hidden in a hood
by F15
Summary: this is my second attempt at a story better summary inside
1. new girl

**Dissclaimer:i do not own Inuyasha...or anything on that matter**

**summery:Kagome is the new girl at school...she had a very bad past and always wears a hoodie now...she didnt fit in at all until Inuyasha steped in**

**"..." talking**

**'...'thinking**

**(...)auther notes**

**Lonely girl**

Kagome had just started at her new school...her mother had been up before she had started to have a chat with her teachers to make sure she was allowerd to keep her hoodie on with the hood up during class...it was alowed and Kagome had started school...but its never that easy within minutes of arriving at school she was gettin names shouted at her and things thrown at her almost evreryone she walked by staired or said somthing exept for one guy she didnt know who he was but she could tell she liked him...that was until a jealous bitch (ill give you one guess) saw Kagome staring at him

"hey bitch eyes off hes mine"

"huh...what do you mean"Kagome said she was confused

"you know what i mean"

Kikyo(what did i say bitch aint she)slapped Kagome and then shoverd her down Kagome was worried untill she heard a gentel voice

"Kikyo leave her alone"

"why should i that bitch was-"

"listen i dont care get the fuck away from here now"

Kikyo did as she was told (she started a fight over nothing...just so you know)while the unknown guy helped Kagome up and gave her a smile

"sorry about that thats Kikyo she trys to start a fight with everyone that looks at me"

"shes a bitch aint she"

"yeah...oh by the way my names Inuyasha whats yours"

"Kagome...nice to meet you"

"hey Kagome whats with the hoodie i can bearly see you under there"

"oh...yeah about the hoddie never mind it i dont like to be seen without it"

Inuyasha gave her another smile and tryed to see her face under the hoodie

"common i will walk you to class i dont want Kikyo starting more shit on you"

"well...thanks...why are you being so nice to me"

"what you dont like it..."

"i do its just im abit suspisious"

"well dont be now common what are you in"

"english class 15"

"hey thats my class even better want me to sit with you"

"well if you want"

Inuyasha walked with Kagome and no one insulted her...when she walked into class there was only one person who insulted her but he ended up knocked out on the floor as the teacher got in the guy who was out cold on the floor was just ignored 'he pissed off Inuyasha i guess'the teacher thought and she went on teaching the lesson as if there wasnt somone out cold on the floor...after class Inuyasha hung around with Kagome in the hallways and checked her time table

"hey were in all the same classes isnt that great Kagome" Inuyasha said in a happy tone

"hey whyed you knock the guy out in class there"

"he insulted you"

"wasnt it abit extreme"

"nahh he wont say anything to you again trust me"

"hmmmm no one has ever done anything like that for me before"

"well dont worry...i will whatch out for you"

as if by magic Kikyo appeared out of no were and wraped her arms around Inuyasha

"hey Inu baby"

"Kagome ill be right back with you"

"o...k"Kagome was confused

"Kikyo fuck off get it through your skull i didnt like you before and after this morning i wont ever like you"

"whats the matter Inubaby"

"Kikyo fuck off"

"its that little slut there isnt it whats she dont to you" Kikyo took her arms off Inuyasha and went to slap Kagome but her hand was stopped half way throught the process

"i promise you if you ever try anything like that again i will make your life a living hell"

Kikyo ran off in tears (yey)while Inuyasha turned round to a shocked Kagome

"yeah sorry about her shes a pain"

"you stood up for me...no one ever does that...u must want somthing out of this"

"-sigh- girl i dont want anything out of this exept made to hang around with you in class today and get to know you"

"well that would be ok"Kagome said with a smile on her face whtch was barily noticable because of the hoody

the rest of that day was good for Kagome the insults had instantly stoped...she had made a good friend...but he was always asking her about the hoodie...she hated to admit it but she liked that day she usually hates school and gets insulted constantly about her hoodie

Inuyasha ended up walking Kagome home that night he was having a good time with her

"so Kagome can i get you here in the morning"

"sure if you want to is 8 ok"

"yeah see you at 8"

the week went on great Inuyasha and Kagome had grew closer together...and thougth they wouldnt tell it to the other they both liked it...it was a good week and Inuyasha couldnt help but ask her out somwere on friday night

"hey...Kagome would ya like to go see a movie or somthin tonite"

"what movie"

"i dont know why dont you pick it"

"well theres a new horror movie out"

"hey if thats what you wanna see...what time at"

"meet me here at 7 we can head then"

"ok cya at 7 Kagome"

Inuyasha walked off with a big smile on his face but unknown to him Kikyo had heard the whole thing and was planning already 'hmm so shes going to the movies with him...i could wait in the toilets and get her if she comes in there'(what the fuk shes gonna wait in the toilets for her)

---later that nite at 7---

Inuyasha had tunred up to Kagomes bang on time wearing a white shirt and baggy jeans...when he rang the door bell Kagome walked out in a white hoodie and jeans

"aww will i ever get to see your face"

"Inuyasha give it up"

"yeah but ide like to see it atleast one time"

"well maby you will one day...now common the movie starts soon i already have the tickets"

"then what are we waiting for lets go"

Inuyasha had took Kagomes hand and started to run down the street with her she was blushing but because of the hoddie no one would see it anyway...they got there just in time...Inuyasha loved the movie but Kagome was regretting it she was getting scared and found herself clingin onto Inuyasha...she felt safe with him but she had to leave her saftey to go to the toilet (dun dun duuuuuuun )

In the toilets Kagome took care of her busness but on the way out Kikyo blocked her way

"you think your great dont you stealing Inuyasha away from me"

"what do you mean were just friends"

"sure what ever you say bitch"

Kikyo punched Kagome straight on the nose and walked out

"enjoy your movie "Kikyo said evily as she left

Kagome walked back the the movie with her nose bleeding and sat down beside her Inuyasha heard her sniffs and immidialty turned round to see blood showing on her face (whitch is still hidden under the hoodie) he whiped the blood away with his sleeve and held her trying to comfort her

"are you ok Kagome"

"-sniff sniff-"

'shes in no state to reply...i better ger her home'

"common Kagome we need to get you home and clean you up"

Inuyasha took her hand wand walked home with her...her family was out he took her to her room and came back with a wet cloth and whiped her face with it

"you felling any better now"

"abit...and thanks for all the help"

"tell me what happend"

---flash back---

"you think your great dont you stealing Inuyasha away from me"

"what do you mean were just friends"

"sure what ever you say bitch"

Kikyo punched Kagome straight on the nose and walked out

"enjoy your movie "Kikyo said evily as she left

---end flash back---

"Kikyo that Bitch dont worry Kagome my sister will sort her out"

"she dosent need to...i can take it"

"no Kagome you have done nothing to deserve this...she will get what she deserves"

"...please dont do anything stupid Inuyasha"

"Kagome trust me ok-he wiped some more blood off her face-now our nite was runed is there anything else you want to do"

"no not really"

"well how about i go down stairs and get you somthing to eat while you change your hoodie theres blood on that one"

"ok...i guess"

Inuyasha went downstairs and made some (erm...umm...lets think...lets say ramen dont ask me why) ramen then he brought it up to Kagome who was now wearing a navy hoodie...she took the plate off him and smiled then ate it like she hadent eaten in weeks

"so tell me Kagome after all this your still in a hoodie you wont even let me take it down to see if your nose is ok...whats so important about it "

"well ...its my face..."

"it cannot be that bad from what i see you look cute"

"you wouldnt understand"

"Kagome will you take it off one time just for me"

"fine but u must promise to never tell anyone"

"i promise"

Kagome took her hood down to reviele a sweet and innocent face with a slightly read nose from the punch but apart from that fine

"Kagome you look great"

"u may say that but i dont feel great"she said as she put the hoodie back up

"well come here"he wraped his arms around her

"Inu-Inu-Inuyasha what are you doing"

"Kagome im sorry"

"sorry for what"

"Kikyo wouldnt have done any of this is i hadent taken you to the movies...its my fault"

"no it was worth it i had a good time"she cuddled up close to him

"lye down Kagome you looked tierd"

Kagome and Inuyasha lay down on her bed and both eventually fell asleep in each others arms

---next day---

Kagomes mother walked in the room to see Kagome and Inuyasha wraped in each others arms she smiled and continued settng out her clothes then she lightly shook Inuyasha to wake him up...he looked at her blushing 'i might be in trouble here' he thought

"why hello young man...who are you"

"oh...hi my name is Inuyasha!

"well listen...ill just walk out of here and you keep her happy"

'what is she thinking'he thought "ok...mrs"

"goodby Inuyasha"

Kagomes mother walked out of the room and Inuyasha just sat there confused then he lay back down beside Kagome who was still sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face...later she woke up and saw Inuyasha sitting besider her and she blushed...'did he spend the night with me'..she tunred round to face him

"Hey Inuyasha why did you stay here last night"

"i kinda feel asleep when i was lying down with you"

"oh...ok...ow my nose still hurts but"

"well it will get better...now tell me do you usually sleep with the hoodies on"

"no i guess i was really tierd last night"

"well i guess i will go now...unless you want me to stay"

"...i dont know my mother mat get suspicious ive had a guy in my room over night"

"she was already been in"

"WHAT!!!!!"

---flash back---

"why hello young man...who are you"

"oh...hi my name is Inuyasha!

"well listen...ill just walk out of here and you keep her happy"

"ok...mrs"

"goodby Inuyasha"

---end flash back---

"WHAT!!!!!!!"Kagomes was extremly shocked

"thats what she said"

"what does she mean keep her happy"

"...maby she thinks were a couple"

"WHAT!!!!"

"Kagome calm down"

"i guess your right"

"so do you want me to go??"

"just go home and get changed"

"ok"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug and walked out the house slowly seeing her mother give him a smile on the way out 'whats the deal with that woman'then he quickly remberd he had to get his sister to get Kikyo back for him...when he got home he quickly talked his sister into teaching Kikyo a lesson it helped that she hated her also...she said she waould get her on monday at school fo after that Inuyasha quickly got changed and headed back to Kagomes...as he got to the door Kagome stepped out in grey hoodie and grabbed him and took him out of the way

"Inuyasha she thinks were a couple"

"Ohhh...that would explain why she told me to keep you happy"

"Inuyasha what are we going to do about this"

"i dont know shes your mother...and i guess its more your problem to deal with"

"dont you dare try to blame this on me...its ure fault you slept in my room last night"

Inuyasha had a smile on his face and he was blushing  
"what are you blushing about Inuyasha"

"your cute when your mad"

Kagome blushed and then staired at Inuyasha evily

"i knew you wanted somthing out of this...why else would you stand up for me"

"hey listen im not that kind of guy...stop saying im trying to gain somthing out of this"

Kagome stood there speachless

"also my sister is going to sort out Kikyo on monday"

"she will???"

"yeah she dosent like it when anyone mseeses with my friends and she knows i wont ever hit a woman"

"oh Inuyasha thank you"

she wrapped her arms around him and smiled

"so Kagome wanna go another place were Kikyo cannot ruin it"

"were??"

"how about a nice lunch in the park"

"ok"


	2. a relation ship is born

**Dissclaimer:i do not own Inuyasha...or anything on that matter**

**summery:Kagome is the new girl at school...she had a very bad past and always wears a hoodie now...she didnt fit in at all until Inuyasha steped in**

**"..." talking**

**'...'thinking**

**(...)auther notes**

**love in the distance**

Kagome was still in her navy hoodie and sitting under a tree with Inuyasha...she had picked a shady spot so not many people would notice them...it was a warm day and that sat up laughthing at the kids playing with there dogs it was good morning until Kikyo once again showed up to ruin everything

"Kagome didnt i make it clear before...stay away from Inuyasha"Kikyo sneered

"Kikyo shut the fuck up i sware you will get what you deserve one day"Inuyasha shouted

"Kikyo leave me alone...im Inuyashas friend you have no claim over him"

"Kagome i swaer i will make you sorry one day"

"Kagome wait here ill talk to that slut"

Inuyasha walked off with Kikyo and wisperd in her hear Kikyo then slapped him and walked off crying

"Inuyasha what did you say to her"Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a smiling face

"i just told her the truth"

"and what was that"

Inuyasha was blushing so mutch he looked like a tomato"well i...i...i think ill tell you later"

---with Kikyo---

Kikyo had ran home as soon as Inuyasha had told her...she ran up to her room and started crying in the corner

---flash back---

Inuyasha had took Kikyo away from Kagome and put his mouth close to her ear and silently wisperd to her

"Kikyo i wont love you i will never love you...i love Kagome...now leave her alone or i will get my sister to sort you out"

---end flash back---

Kikyo cryed and cryed for hours and hours then she relised it was time to move on and appologise to Kagome

---with Inu and Kagome---

Inuyasha was stiing on Kagomes bed they had come home from the park for a quite a while...(lets just say its getting dark...its winter here so im gonna say its 8pm)her family was out visiting her aunt...(they are always out aint they)...and Kagome wanted to find out what was bothering Inuyasha ...she decided to try and bribe him with some ramen but she couldnt find any and while she was raiding about in the cupboards she found some old alchohol...'hmmm i wonder if one drink would really hurt that mutch...Inuyasha is upstairs i guess he dosent need to know' so she sat down and drank the bottel(lol i was dieng to do this part)she was stumbling around down stairs and Inuyasha came down to cheak on her

"hey Kagome whats taken you"Inuyasha was supprised to see Kagome lying on the floor with a dazed look on her face

"wellll elllooo Innnnnnnnuuuuyasha whhhhats ya doing"

"Kagome are you ok"he looked over to the kitchen to see the empty bottel

"im ok -hic up- Inuyasha nnnnoow commme here"

"Kagome your drunk lets get you to bed"Inuyasha picked her up and pretended to listen to her gibberish till he got to her room

he sat her down on her bed fixed her hair and was about to leave until she said somthing he couldnt ignore

"Inuyasha doooont i gggeeeet a gooood night kiiiishhhh"

"what?!?"

"i want a kissh"

"did you just say a kiss"

"yeah i want a good night kish"

"are you ok Kagome i thought we were just friends"

Kagome took her hood down and smiled at his

"no innyahhhha i want a kish good night...i want to be more than friends"

"ka-ka-ka-kagome-

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome on her bed and put his arm round her

"Inuyasha do i get mi kish"

"Kagome your not your self right now i dont want to ma-"

he was cut off by Kagome forcing a kiss on him on the lips and pulled him down beside her

"Inuyasha stay with me...forever"


	3. beer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or anything on that matter**

**summery: Kagome is the new girl at school...she had a very bad past and always wears a hoodie now...she didn't fit in at all until Inuyasha stepped in**

**"..." talking**

**'...'thinking**

**(...) author notes**

**not her self**

"Inuyasha stay with me...forever"

"Kagome how do i know you mean these things"

"You don't like me that's it isn't it"

"Kagome you don't know how wrong you are"

"...i want to be with you and u push me away" (she's still drunk I can't be bothered with the drunk speech)

"Kagome calm down trust me i would never push you away"

"I don't believe you" Kagome said as she started to take off her hoodie

"Ka-Kagome what are you doing"

"You think im ugly don't you" she threw the hoodie across the room...she only had a white tank top underneath

'Oh my god she has such a beautiful body why would she hide that'

"Kagome i don't think your ugly"

"Prove it"

"I cant your not yourself and you would hate me if i done anything"

Kagome forced Inuyasha on to his back and slowly moved her face closer to his

"i cant hate you...i couldn't if I tried"

"Kagome please don't do this to me…..i don't know if this is really you"

Inuyasha slowly moved Kagome off him as he did that she started to lightly sob and tuned away from him revealing a back covered in scars

"Kagome what happened to your back"

Kagome ignored him and continued sobbing

'im going to avoid her next time she drinks'

"Kagome…what happened to your back…please tell me"

Kagome just sobbed at the edge of the bed….Inuyasha slowly moved towards her placing his hand on her bare shoulder she shudder at his touch and slowly turned round to him and threw herself in to his awaiting arms

"Inuyasha I was afraid back then"

"Kagome what do you mean"

"He hurt me….he told me I was ugly he abused me"

"Who??"  
she could say no more she sobbed into his shirt…..he felt sorry for her…and yet more sorry for him self as she would kill him tomorrow because he had seen her without her hoodie on 'to bad she has a beautiful figure'

"Kagome please stop crying….."

"You don't know what it is like to have such a horrible memory…I was so afraid"

"shhhh It doesn't matter now im here"

"Inuyasha im afraid"

"Kagome sleep I will make sure nothing happens"

'damb drunk girl I hope she's better in the morning'

---Next day---

Kagome had woke up with a aching head and turned round to see Inuyasha sitting on the floor she sat up only to immediately grab her quilt and cover herself up again…she looked over to see her hoodie on the other side of the room

"Inuyasha what happened u better have a good explanation"

"For what"

"What happened…..what happened to my hoodie and why are you still here"

"ill put it short you cant handle a drink"

"What"

"You had a little drink and it all went down hill from there"

"What do you mean?"

"Well"

---Flash back---

"Inuyasha stay with me...forever"

"Kagome how do i know you mean these things"

"You don't like me that's it isn't it"

"Kagome you don't know how wrong you are"

"...i want to be with you and u push me away"

---End flash back---

'Shit shit shit …..What if he knows how I feel about him'

"Erm Inuyasha did anything else happen last night"

"Well there is something I need to find out"

Inuyasha got up and slowly moved towards her bed…..then he pulled the sheets off her and put his hands on her back

"Tell me Kagome what happened to your back I didn't get much sense out of you last night"

She started to cry….memories of that night started to haunt her mind

'Shit man I fucked up this time….i need to get her to stop crying'

"Kagome stop crying please"

she sobbed for a while more then looked up at him

'shit man she's going to end up ruining my shirt'

"Inuyasha it's in the past I don't want to talk about it"

Inuyasha took one wand and placed it on her back while placing the other gently on her cheek

"Kagome I need to know u seemed pretty freaked out last night"

---flash back---

Kagome…what happened to your back…please tell me"

Kagome just sobbed at the edge of the bed….Inuyasha slowly moved towards her placing his hand on her bare shoulder she shudder at his touch and slowly turned round to him and threw herself in to his awaiting arms

"Inuyasha I was afraid back then"

"Kagome what do you mean"

---end flash back---

'shit man I think I said to much last night last night'

"Inuyasha u said I told u I wanted you to stay with me forever"

"……yeah"

"I meant it"

Inuyasha sat there confused…..'were did this come from'….he did all he could do he wrapped her in his arms gave her a smile…..he starred deep into her eyes….she was being honest 'I know this is to make me forget about my other question but damb it its worth it'

"Kagome….you have no idea how good it felt to here you say that……"

"Inuyasha will you promise to stay with me"

"I promise"


	4. Kagome is dead omg

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or anything on that matter**

**summery: Kagome is the new girl at school...she had a very bad past and always wears a hoodie now...she didn't fit in at all until Inuyasha stepped in**

**"..." talking**

**'...'thinking**

**(...) author notes**

**A wonderful world**

Inuyasha had the memory's of the other night buzzing through his head as he walked down the corridor with Kagome she was smiling and chatting with Inuyashas sister everything was going fine Until Kikyo showed up (did I mention Kagomes still wearing a hoodie)

"Kagome may I talk to you for a second"

Kagome simply nodded and walked towards her

Kikyo slowly whispered into Kagomes ear

"Kagome im sorry for the way I acted Inuyasha really likes you treat him right for me"

Kikyo had ran off before Kagome had a chance to reply she was totally shocked by this she never expected Kikyo to say anything like that before 'does she know we are together'

Kagome quickly returned to Inuyasha

That week had been pretty normal Kagome always in her hoodie even when Inuyasha had begged her to take it off ….. nothing unusual happened Inuyasha kicked a few guys asses for insulting Kagome and now it was the weekend

Kagome had begged her mother to go somewhere this weekend and she had won her mother had went with her brother to visit her aunt on the other side of town her and Inuyasha had all weekend together and he would be arriving soon…….'got to get ready' she had put on a beautiful dress but then covered it with a hoodie she heard a knock on the door and as she opened it she was took into a warm embrace by Inuyasha

"Calm down Inuyasha it hasn't been that long"

"But I missed you"

"Calm down common I got my room already for us"

'I wonder what she's planning'

Kagome led him to her room and sat him down on her bead before sitting on his lap. She leaned back and lay down in his arms with I smile on her face she asked him

"Inuyasha what would you do if I was to die in your arms right now"

"Kagome what are you on about"

"what would you do if I was to die in your arms right now"

"I don't know"

Kagome instantly fell into his arms not moving and letting her arms dangle 'lets see how he takes this'

"Kagome I know you're faking it"

she didn't reply to this she just tried to look as dead as she could he slowly moved his ear down to her lips

"your still breathing"

Kagome instantly held her breath while Inuyasha ran his hand around her jaw line

"oh well I guess she's dead…..i guess she wont mind me taking her hoodie off"

Inuyasha slowly slipped Kagomes hoodie off she was wearing a beautiful black dress 'now why would she want to hide that' he ran cupped her cheek and smiled…..'so pretty why would she ever hide her face'

"Kagome your going to need to breath soon"

'shit he's right'

Inuyasha slowly forced Kagomes mouth open and softly kissed her forehead…at this point she couldn't take it anymore she gasped for air and sat up only to be took into Inuyashas arms he had a smile on his face he had won and he knew it she was still short on air and her face was red from lack of oxygen

"now I told you u should have listened to me shouldn't u"

"yeah but then I wouldn't have the fun…and why'd you take my hoodie off"

"simple reason ure beautiful and I don't know why you hide under those hoodies even that dress you wear is beautiful"

"what do you want"

"well ive got what I want…..u have that hoodie off"

Kagome could do little more than blush as he said that shortly after she had fallen asleep in his arms (listen this is all part of my evil plan) Inuyasha had wraped her in her covers before lying down beside her and falling asleep with her wrapped in his arms

Ok next chapter we will find out why Kagome wears hoodies but only if I get a review or 2 ok

Love

Lee


	5. the reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or anything on that matter**

**summery: Kagome is the new girl at school...she had a very bad past and always wears a hoodie now...she didn't fit in at all until Inuyasha stepped in**

**"..." talking**

**'...'thinking**

**(...) author notes**

**That Horrible night**

Inuyasha was woken up by the sounds of Kagome crying he slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around her he slowly put his mouth closer to her and whispered gently in her ear

"Kagome tell me what's wrong"

"-Sniff-Inuyasha I had a nightmare –sniff- about a bad –sniff- time in my life"

"Shush Kagome please calm down tell me about this I need to know to help you"

Inuyasha Gently took Kagomes hand and laced his figures around hers (best I could do) as Kagome moved and rested her head on his chest as she sobbed…..after a while she had stopped crying and turned up to see a happy Inuyasha smiling down at her

"now Kagome what upset you so much….please tell me"

"Well I guess……it was my old boyfriend he-he-he"

Kagome knew she was about to cry but she couldn't not yet he had to know 'I have never told anyone this before 'she took a deep breath and tried her best

"he used to be so……nice to me until one night he wanted to go to an old hut in the country side I never really thought anything of it but when we get there he changed he wasn't the nice guy I knew……he repeatedly….hit me until I was bleeding then tied me up….-sniff- he slapped me said I was ugly…..he cut my chest and was going to…..to…….to rape me….but someone I never knew or met……he killed him…and left me there"

"Kagome I never knew anything like that….don't listen to him you are not ugly"

"I did listen to him I hid my face and moved town…..i just wanted to stay away and hidden so no one would notice me…..but then I met you and everything felt good again"

"Kagome I would do anything to make you feel good trust me on that…….now I don't know why anyone would even try to hurt you… you are soft and sweet……and pretty damb cute"

"Inuyasha please you are reminding me of him……please….im scared"

Inuyasha cradled Kagome in his arms trying to make her feel better he didn't like her like this she was scared she was not herself…..Kagome sat silent in his arms…..she felt so safe and secure……she was afraid Inuyasha would do the same thing to her…she had felt like this before….but it was ruined….she never wanted to go through that again the beatings the suffering the pain

"Inuyasha promise you wont ever hurt me "

"Kagome I couldn't hurt you even if I tried I would do anything for you even if it meant killing my self"

"Inu……don't ever kill yourself…..not even for me"

"if it could save you I would no matter what"

"…I guess I wont change your mind"

Inuyasha kissed Kagomes head gently he felt her relax in his arms which in turn made him relax and soon he and Kagome were asleep again Kagome wrapped lovingly in Inuyasha arms

(now if u didn't see it….. it was the hits and the comments by her old boyfriend that made her wear the hoodie also hears a sneak peak of what's to come)

---sneak peak---

"Inuyasha I cannot believe you I told Kagome to treat you right and you are walking around with some other girl in your arms….and don't think I didn't see you kiss her" Kikyo screamed at Inuyasha

---end sneak peak---

thanx for reading I know it was short im sorry I have been busy……I promise it will get better


	6. Nackedness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or anything on that matter**

**summery: Kagome is the new girl at school...she had a very bad past and always wears a hoodie now...she didn't fit in at all until Inuyasha stepped in**

**"..." talking**

**'...'thinking**

**(...) author notes**

**Nakedness**

Kagome awoke the next day as she felt the warmth of Inuyasha went down stairs to go to the door….she quickly found her hoodie and ran down after him to see an unfamiliar girl standing at the door …. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs not even being noticed by Inuyasha

"So do you want to come she said she wanted to see you or else"

"tell her ill try my best to be there"

Inuyasha pulled the girl into a hug

"cya" he said in a cheery tone closed the door and turned round to see a heart broken Kagome with tears in her eyes he slowly walked towards her….she backed off

"you-sniff-you said you wouldn't hurt me"

"what do you mean?"  
"who is she?"

"you mean Sango"

"yeah her the one you choose over me"

"that's just sick…."he said as he forced her into his arms

"it didn't seem that way to me"

"she's my cousin"

"you're….."

"yes I told you I wouldn't hurt you….my sisters going to a party tonight and she wants me to come but I won't go without you"

"I guess I could go" Kagome said cheering up slightly

"but could I ask you one thing"

"what"

"for one note only could you go without the hoodie please it's not anything to do with you I just think you look beautiful in that dress and the hoodie ruins it"

"but-but"

"I will do anything you say ….. I mean anything"

after that Kagome spent her morning telling Inuyasha to do extremely embarrassing tasks such as singing going outside in his underwear (she only did that to see him with barely any clothes) singing for her and cleaning her room and eventually she felt he had done enoth and agreed to go to the party without her hoodie

---on the way to the party ---

Inuyasha had been pretty persuasive and had only took an hour to get Kagome out of the house she was clinging to him shacking

---Kikyo P.O.V---

(I hope u like this)

Kikyo was sitting under a tree admiring the night sky as she turned round to look at the scenery around her she saw Inuyasha walking with a very beautiful but pale figure that was shaking…..her and Inuyasha slowly moved towards the bench were the girl started crying…..Inuyasha lifted her face and softly kissed her lips before she fell and started crying into his chest…..Kikyo had had enoth she couldn't believe he could do this to Kagome after all she had been through

"Inuyasha I cannot believe you I told Kagome to treat you right and you are walking around with some other girl in your arms….and don't think I didn't see you kiss her"

Kikyo screamed at Inuyasha while he stared at her with a confused look and also stroked the girls cheek

"Kikyo what are you on about"

"You know what I mean you are cheating on Kagome with that….that….white thing"

"Kikyo can I talk with you over there"

Inuyasha leaned his head closer to the girl's ear and whispered

"I will be back I need to sort this out"

Inuyasha walked over to the tree were Kikyo was sitting before he said anything

"Kikyo that is Kagome im trying to get her to a party looking like this but now you have upset her probably Im going to take her home thanks for ruining my night"

Kikyo sat there stunned she was so shocked she had not trusted him enoth

"Common Kagome lets go home"

Inuyasha picked up Kagome who was still crying and carried her home….as soon as he got in he called his sister and told her he couldn't be there and quickly sat down with Kagome who was still crying and unfortunately her mother had just walked in

"Inuyasha could I speak with you" she said in a harsh tone

Inuyasha followed her outside only to meet a cold hard slap

"I cannot believe you what did you do to her"

"Nothing we were planning to go to a party …..She agreed to go without her hoodie but halfway there she started crying I brought her home"

Inuyasha was immediately pulled into a soft hug….

"Inuyasha im sorry I didn't think it through"

"It's ok now im going to take Kagome to her room and stop her crying"

With that Inuyasha left


	7. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or anything on that matter**

**summery: Kagome is the new girl at school...she had a very bad past and always wears a hoodie now...she didn't fit in at all until Inuyasha stepped in**

**"..." talking**

**'...'thinking**

**(...) author notes**

**Tears**

Kagome had cried for many hours as Inuyasha sat and ran his hand up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her he found his mind wander many times but each time he mentally slapped himself it was not right and he knew it she may have a beautiful body but that did not make it right

Inuyasha quickly glanced at the clock 4am 'shit I don't think im going to school today' (lets pretend its Monday now) Kagome was still crying (man that's a long time) and eventually in a attempt to cheer himself he started to sing

"Heartache to heartache we stand….. No promises, no demands….. Love is a battlefield we are strong, no one can tell us were wrong….. Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing Love is a battlefield"

Inuyasha was disturbed by the movement of the crying girl beneath him moving he quickly looked down to see Kagome with a smile on her face

"You're beginning me to go, you're making me stay  
why do you hurt me so bad?  
It would help me to know  
do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But Im trapped by your love, and Im chained to your side"

Kagome sang gently and then with a smile on there faced the both sang in unison

"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
Love is a battlefield"

"Kagome get some sleep please you have been crying for so long"

"Inu-"Kagome was silenced by a hand covering her mouth and then Inuyasha wrapped her in his arms

--- The next day---

Inuyasha woke up and looked at the clock '2:15 pm shit I totally missed school' and almost as if she knew Kagomes mom walked into the room

"Oh Inuyasha your up…I don't know how you did it but she's happy look" Kagomes mom pointed to her daughters face which had a smile on it

"Erm thanks I guess"

"Now Inuyasha I have already called the school"

"Ok….thanks"

"Now Inuyasha I have never seen her this happy do ma a favour don't break her little heart"

"I won't"

Not long after Kagomes mother left the room Inuyasha fell asleep again

---Kagomes dream---

Kagome looked around were she was she was in a car with a man it was her ex Naraku she looked were she was it was that old place again……then it hit here she was about to live thought all that again she felt a hand grab her hair and drag her out of the car Naraku had a sick smile on his face as he dragged her into the dark

She felt a had hit her face hard she heard all the abuse all her pain and suffering come back she felt a tear running down her face as the hand hit her face harder again while the other one started to rip her clothes off she finally managed to scream she didn't shout for help she shouted for the one thing she loved and believed in

"IIIIIINNNNNNUUUUYYYYYAAAAASHHHHHHA"

with that the darkness turned to light and angels sang out an immaculate chorus and down from the sky descended Inuyasha completely surrounded by light all the pain and suffering went away her tears dried up she ran into the arms of her angel her protector her love his heavenly arms wrapped around her and then it hit her it was a dream

she woke up to a brightly lit room and Inuyashas arms lovingly wrapped around her and with that she didn't move she wanted to stay like this…peace bliss and no one could ever hurt her here

"Inuyasha" she wisped softly

"Yes" he wisped back barley conscious

"You're my angel"

this may be the final chapter or I may do a fast-forward a few years in time tell me what you want in the reviews


	8. Grand Finaly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or anything on that matter**

**summery: Kagome is the new girl at school...she had a very bad past and always wears a hoodie now...she didn't fit in at all until Inuyasha stepped in**

**"..." talking**

**'...'thinking**

**(...) author notes**

**Final Curtain Call**

---3 years later---

Kagome stood at the alter and looked across at her angel...her Inuyasha

---Insert preast lines---

I do

Kagome stared into Inuyasha eyes and smiled before giving him a soft kiss

(Listen lets just skip all the wedding rubbish…..I always sleep during them)

---1 year later---

Kagome walked along the beach with a small child in her arms…..she looked at Inuyasha in the water he was so happy…he turned found Kagome was smiling at him…she had never been so happy she had given up on her hoodie

"Inuyasha….getting married to you was the best thing I have ever done"

"Kagome im glad you are happy"

Inuyasha walked down the beach with Kagome hand in hand with a smile on his face he knew the future was bright

Ok basic summery of what happened after that…..they lived happily for most of there life's…Kagome had 5 children and died at the age of 65….while Inuyasha lived to 84…..but he spent at least an hour at Kagomes grave each and every day


End file.
